The Legend of Zelda: The Sea's Calling
by VGMaster04
Summary: A new adventure for Link and crew. Sequal to Sage's Time.
1. The Calling

Here's the sequal to Sage's Time.

Disclaimer: Don't own The Legend of Zelda or it's characters. Just the ones BeyMistress05 and I come up with.

Sumary: Link and crew are needed again.

Chapter 1- The Calling

Link was standing in the courtyard of the castle with his Gilded Sword and Hero's Sheild ready for battle. He now wore white pants under his normal Tunic. He was eyeing a figure in a long black cloak that was stanfing in the other end of the courtyard. The features of the cloaked figure could not be seen. All that could be determined was the person was taller than Link.

Link watched as the figure drew a sword that was almost a mirror image to Link's Gilded Sword. Link charged the person, with his sword held out. When Link went to slice horizontaly the figure used its sword to block, before kicking Link in his chest. Link rolled back a few feet before getting his baring, and standing back up. He then jumed at the hooded figure using his jump attack. The figure used his sword to block his attach. However, the figure's sword snaped in half, causing Link to slash down its face.

"Gah!" the figure screamed.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Link shouted, "Are you alright?"

"Link! You shouldn't get so serious during training." Zelda said, as she walked up to the hooded figure.

She pulled pff the cloak to reveal a head of grey hair. She lifted the head to show the face of the Sheikah, Afios. He was holding his have in his hands. She moved his hands away, and pressed her left hand against his face. A faint purple glow appeared, and when it vanished all that was left of the wound was a faint scar.

"Afios I'm so sorry!" Link said

"Save it." Afios said, "Its not your fault. Stupid bargin bin magic gems." he said as he picked up the two halves of a small blue sphearical gem.

"Thats what you get for being cheep." Beylinda said as she came up. "I saw the whole thing from my bedroom window."

Afios just glared at her. She rolled her eyes, and pulled out one of her blades, and showed Afios his reflection. He now had a scar that started above the outter edge his left eye and ended in the middle of his cheek.

"Gee, thanks Link." He said, touching his scar.

"I said I was sorry." Link said

"Don't worry Link." Beylinda said, "He's just upset no one will want to marry him now. Not that they would before."

"I seem to know a certain Gerudo who happens to have a not so secret crush on me." Afios retorted.

"Really? Who?" Beylinda asked, as she turned to walk out, "You're lucky if you get my grandmother to fall in love with you."

With that she left the courtyard. She didn't get far before she was pushed back in by Impa. Impa set her by Link and Afios, before turning to Zelda.  
"Princess, there is something at the temple of time." she said, "Come, young ones."

The Temple of Time

"That is that?" Zelda shouts over the sound of raging wind.

There was a spining red, green, and blue vortex over where the Master Sword was resting in its pedistol. The vortex started getting larger as Zelda, Link, Beylinda, and Afios entered the Temple.

"It seems to want the young heroes." Impa said, "I believe this is the Goddess' call for their next mission. We have prepaired their weapons back at the castle. I will retrieve them"

No sooner did Impa leave then did the portal send out three tendrils of energy. One green, one red, and one blue. The green one grabed Link and Zelda, the Blue one Afios, and the red one Beylinda. They were pulled into the vortex of swirling colors.

Inside the greens, reds, and blues formed three figures. The figures were female, and were letting off a golden glow. They turned to the humans.

"This is the beginig of your new journey." said the red one.  
"You will need to save a land where Hyrule sleeps beneith the waves." said the green one.

"This world's Hero has left the land you need to save." said the blue one, "But he would not have been able to prevail. You three are needed."

"We have also brought along the princess of destiny for her powers will surely help." the red one spoke.  
"But we will return her to her youth." said the green one, "She will be returned to your age, Hero of Time." A golden glow surrounded Zelda. Her form changed back to that of her child form.

"You journey starts now." said the blue one, as the vortex vanished.

In its place was lush green grass. Large trees. And a large wind mill. They were in a town on an island. People could be seen going about their business. No one seemed to notice them.

"Where are we?" Link asked.

"I don't know." Zelda said, "But we are needed here."

They all turned around when they heard someone talking to them. The person wore green tights, with red tights over his pelvic region. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties. He had a large nose, and was on the short side.

"Tingle?" Link asked.

"Ah!" said the man, then he proceded to speak in a language that none of the group has heard before.

"What did he say?" Beylinda asked.

The man looked at her then screamed something. People started running and screaming. Running into their homes and slamming their doors shut. Not long after there was no one outside. The island went from a bustling village to a ghost town in under a minute.

"What just happened?" Link asked

"I don't know." Afios said, "But its Beylinda's fault."

"How is this my fault?" Beylinda asked, angrily

"Well, that fat guy looked at you, screamed something and everyone runs away." Afios says, "Perhaps he saw your face, and thought your were a monster."

_**BAM**_

"You want to see how much like a monster I can be?" Beylinda asked, her left eye twitching, and her hands in fists.

"...ow..." Afios said, holdijng the back of his head, "Like my head wasn't scared enough..."

"I didn't hear an answer!" Beylinda shouted.  
"Beylinda, stop!" Zelda shouts, "We don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves then we already have." No sooner did she say that then were they surrounded by large men with various weapons.

"To late, princess." Beylinda said, sarcastically.

End chapter. I know it was short, but it will get longer.

R&R


	2. Excape to the Sea

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I had school stuff to do. Thanks to Zequistis Free Spirit for reviewing.

Chapter 2- The Excape To Sea

"Great. Now we're in jail." Afios said. Staring blankly at the wooden bars of their jail cell, "And its all Beylinda's fault."

"How is this my fault?" Beylinda asked.

"Well, that odd looking guy looked at you and screamed." Afios said, "Then people come and throw us in here."

"Maybe they thought she was some kind of monster." Link said.

_**BAM**_

"Ow!" Link moaned, holding the back of his head. Beylinda was standing behind him, with her left hand in a fist. Her right eye was twitching.

"I do not look like a monster!" She shouted, "Afios! You're a bad influence on the boy!"

"No, but you look like a pirate." Zelda said, looking at a poster on the cell wall, "Apperantly the Gerudo are pirates here. And dangerous ones at that."

"Like in Termina!" Link said, "But it wasn't flooded when I was last there."

"Lets just focus on getting out of here." Afios said, leaning against a large crate.

The crate slid out from under him, causing him to hit the foor with a thud and a grunt. It also revieled a whole in the wall large enough for them to fit through. Beylinda pushed Afios out of the way, and examined the whole.

"We can fit through this." She said, "Afios, Link, you two go first."

Before any one could object Beylinda pushed Afios into the whole. She then glared at Link, who went in all on his own. Mainly in fear of his life. If there was only one thing Link feared, it was Beylinda when she was angry. Zelda followed Link, and Beylinda took up the rear.

They crawled through the maze like tunnels of their prison. After a few minutes of crawling around they came upon a room with a chest in it. Skulls littered the floor along the walls. There where three stone tablets around the chest. None of the group could read what was written on the tablets.

"Should we open the chest?" Zelda asked.

"There could be something usefull inside." Link said

"Which anything could, since we lost our weapons." Beylinda said, opening the trunk. She pulled out a small device she had never seen before. "What is this?"  
"A pictograph box!" Afios said, "I've heard of these from Hyrule! Some countries made these to take pictographs! Which are like really quick paintings of something."

"You just made that up." Beylinda said.

Afios sighed, and snatched the pictograph box from her. He pointed it at her and pressed a button. A flash of light came, and startled Zelda, Beylinda, and even Afios, who had never actually seen one. A piece of paper came out of the box, and on it was Beylinda's image.

"Wow, I got it to work!" Afios said, "I'm keeping this!"

"You cant just take that!" Zelda said, "It might belong to someone."

"Who would hide something in a jail cell?" Afios asked, "I think its okay."  
"Lets just get out of here." Beylinda said, "I grow tired of this place."

So they crawled back into the tunnels. Afios crawled around until he ended up on a wooded pannel. If front of him was a small rat-like creature. Afios stared at it. When it grabbed a rope Afios followed it until he saw where it ended.  
"No! Be a good little rat thingie." He said, right before the creature pulled the rope, sending the Sheikah into the waters below. No sooner did the wooden pannel close then did Link come into view.

"Hey! Its a bombchu!" He said, right before he met the same fate as Afios.

Zelda also met a watery fall. Or she would have if she hadn't landed on Afios, and bounced off him to the dry shore. Beylinda was the last to meet the mischivous rodent. It let off a pleased laugh when it pulled the rope. But before Beylinda fell, she grabbed the Bombchu, and took it down with her. When she surfaced from the shallow waters she fell in she saw her team on the shore looking over a boat. It was a large pirate style ship with the TriForce symbol on the sails. She climed ashore, and tossed the Bombchu out to sea.

"We will need a boat if we are to get off this island." Beylinda said, "Let us take this one."

"Thats stealing." Zelda said, "And we already broke out of jail. We don't need to do any more wrong."

"Hey!" came a voice from Link's hat, "Can't a girl get some sleep?"

"Navi?" came replies from every one.

"Yeah?" Came the reply, and a small blue fairy crawled out from under Link's hat. She suddenly joulted forward, and stopped in the middle of everyone.

"You three must find the Sages of this era." said the voices of the Goddesses, "They will give you their medallions, which will be used to seal away this new evil. Take this sea chart. The glowing spots are the Islands where the Sages are. Be careful, you will not have the Master Sword this time. Nor the Weapons you used to defeat Darlgo. We have risen this boat, and it is yours. You must hurry, time is of imprtance."

"Whoa..." came Navi's voice, "Did I inhale something?"

"Well, lets take this boat and hope to find someone who we can understand." Zelda said, "And fast."

"But what about our weapons?" Link asked.

"We'll need to find them." Zelda said.

"Leave that to me." Afios said, "I can sneak around this place undetected, and find them before they even know we excaped."

"I'm going to." Beylinda said, "I'm trained to do these things."

Beylinda and Afios ran off into the darkness of the night. They stayed in the shadows, and snuck around. After a few minutes they decided that was unnecessary , since no one was out. They walked around until they heard people inside of a building. They went jumped up to a window and saw a man in a blue coat auctioning off their stuff.

"Leave this to me." Afios said.

He pulled out a Deku Nut and threw it down. It let off a bright flash, and everyone ran screaming, leaving the weaponds, and a few rupies. Afios and Beylind gathered their weapons, along with the rupies, and went back to the ship.

So the gang got on their ship. They decided it best to look around after they set sail, so they dont' get caught again. The boat was not very big. It had only three rooms below deck. One large one, and two slightly smaller ones. Each had two beds, a sofa, table, and a window. One room, the largest had a picture of the TriForce in it. It also had a place to store things. It was decided that Zelda would get her own room, and would act as captain of the ship. Beylinda also got her own room, after some threatening to do bodily harm to Link and Afios. Link, Afios, and Navi shared a room. Navi decided it would be best to stay with Link.

"Okay, so I am captain. Who is going to be the first mate?" Zelda asked.  
"I will." Beylinda and Afios said. They then turned to glaring at eachother.

"Link, you can be first mate." Zelda said, "Beylinda, you can navigate?"

"Yes, princess." Beylinda said.

"Afios, uh, you can handle the wheel thingie?"

"I guess."

"Then its settled, can we go now?" Beylinda asked, impatiently.

"Yes, lets go." Zelda said

They then guided the ship out to sea. And after impailing a few ocean bound octorok, they got the hang of their ship. They headed towards an island to the east. It was called DragonRoost, where they were supposed to find the Sage of Fire.

End chapter. Sorry for the wait.

R&R.


	3. Changes on the Horizon

Sorry for the wait. I didn't have inspiration. Writer's block if you would. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks to Zequistis Free Spirit for reviewing.

_**Beylinda's Visions**_

Chapter 3- Changes on the Horizon

It was a beautiful day on the Great Sea that used to be Hyrule. There were almost no clouds in the sky, seagulls flew happily around the ship that housed our heroes. Some dove into the water, catching small fish that were just inder the wave's serface. Occasionally a larger shadow, vaguely human shaped, would show up under the waves, and grab some of the smaller shadows that were the fish.

Zelda was looking over the edge of her ship, watching the ocean's food chain at work. For some reason she was couldn't take her eyes off the fish under the ocean's waves. She, herself, had her hair up in a bun at the top of her head, with a pink bandana, with the TriForce symbol on the middle, wrapped around her forehead. She had a pink vest over a white sleeveless shirt, and white pants, with pink shoes.

Zelda gasped and fell back when a humanoid head popped from the water. It was a silver color with blue on the top. It was sleak, and streamline. Perfect for underwater movement. Zelda looked back over the edge of the ship, to see what popped out of the waves. She was relieved when she saw what it was.

"You're a Zora!" She said, happily.

The Zora tilted its head, and smiled before diving back under the water. A minute later it came back up, and waved. Not a minute later a massive shadow appeared under the young Zora. Zelda gasped when a massive blueish green fish rose the the water.

"Princess Zelda." the mazzive fish said, "Welcome to the Great Sea, your majesty."

"How how do you know my name?" Zelda asked, as Beylinda, Navi, Link, and Afios came running up to her side.

"Hey, why can we understand you?" Beylinda asked, "Why is the fish the only one we can understand? Why are we even talking to it?"

"Forgive me, your majesty." The fish said, "My name is Jabon. I am a decendant of Jabu-Jabu. Allow me to aid you."

Jabon waved the tube like appendage on his head, and a bright light blue light shone one the group of newbie pirates. Their eyes wnt blank as the light entered them. When the light dissapated they all shook their head, in unison. They looked at the massive fish known as Jabon with confusion written all over their faces. Jabon merely chuckled before explaining himself.

"I have made it so you can speak and understand the language here, since the ancient tounge is a near dead language." said Jabon, "And this is Nakiu, he will go with you, as the Sage of Water. Yes, I know of you quest to reunite the Sages. Zelda, your Sage powers are still active, and you must use them to find the new Sages when they awaken. Tere are a total of ten Sages now. The Earth and Wind Sages are already known, however you must search out the Sages of Light and Darkness. May the Goddessess protect you."

With that the Zora jumped onto the boat, and Jabon submerged himself back into the waters of the Great Sea. The Zora, who looked to be in his mid teens, then turned and faced the group, who all had stupified looks on their faces. He walked up to Zelda, and gave her a hug.

"Well he's friendly." Zelda said, before she gasped, and her face turned red.

The Zora himself had a perverted smirk on his face, and his hand was stoking Zelda's rear. Link, Navi, and Afios had looks on their faces that clearly showed their stupor, while Beylinda grabbed the Zora and held him up by the arm, since she was taller, and obviously stronger, than him.

"You will not disgrace the princess like that, do you understand!" She said, angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Nakiu, "I didn't know she was yours."

"What?" Beylinda asked, before dropping him, "Why you little!"

Beylinda procceded to chase Nakiu around the deck, while the rest of the group just stood, or in Navi's condition, floated, there. Link was the fisrt to make a move.

"What just happened?" He asked, looking towards Zelda, Navi, and Afios.

"I don't know..." Afios said  
"I believe he implied Beylinda and I were a couple." Zelda said

"He's nothing but a pervert if you ask me!" Navi said, making her point heard, "Hey! We understood him!"

"Should we stop her before she kills him?" Link asked, watching Beylinda repeatedly punch Nakiu. The others just sighed.

One Hour later

The Ship was back on its way to Dragon Roost Island to get the Sages of Fire and Earth. Beylinda was sitting in the Crow's Nest, looking quite pleased with herself. Afios and Zelda were stearing the ship, and Link was climbing up to the Crows Nest, with Navi in tow.

"What did you do with Nakiu?" Link asked

"He's a Zora, he can swim." Beylinda said, mentioning to a rope hanging of the side of the ship.

It was tied to the mast on one end, and on the other was Nakiu, being dragged along in the water, with his arms crossed, and an angry expression on his face. He was battered and bruised, and had a black eye, and a rather large bump on the top of his head.

"Well, atleast he won't stroke Zelda's rear anymore." Link said

"If we didn't need to take that filth with us, we wouldn't be alive now."

"He'll make things interesting." Navi said, "Perverted fool."

"Look!" Link said, "Theres a big Island off in the distance!"

"According to my map thats Dragon Roost." Navi said, "We're almost there! Link lets go tell Zelda!"

Link and Navi made their way down to where Zelda was, and told her the news. They would be to Dragon Roost before the next sunrise. Then they will be able to find the Sages there. Beylinda looked over at the Island off in the distance before she gasped, and her expression turned to a vacant one.

**_Fire was burning all around the group. Link was unconcious in Zelda's arms. Afios was barely standing, and was holding his right arm, wich was obviously broken. Nakiu was also wounded, he had burns all over his arms and chest. Zelda wasn't much better off. She had cuts and scratches, and her clothes were torn._**

_**Infront of the group was a large monster. It looked like a giant pig with a row of flames running from the top of its head to the base of it's tail, wich looked like it belong to an alligator of crocodile indeat of a pig. In its three fingers hands was a goron,who was struggling to break the monster's grip.**_

_**Suddenly the monster roared and started gathering fire energy into its mouth. Once the energly had form a large sphearicle shape, the pig monster blasted it at the very spot Link Zelda, and Afios were standing.**_

"Oh my..." was all that excaped the mouth of the young Gerudo once she regained herself.

End chapter. Sorry for the shortness. R&R


	4. Charmed Changes

Here's chapter 4. Sorry for not updating, I completely forgot about this. I remember when a friend asked if I was going to update this.

Chapter 4- Charmed Changes

Beylinda rushed down to the deck of the ship. _I refuse to let the Hero and my fair princess die! And I will also protect that Sheikah._ She thought as she climbed down the ladder. Once down she ran to the helm and pushed Afios aside. Although she pushed a little to hard and he fell overboard. Beylinda was oblivious to this and she changed course away from Dragon Roost Island, veering to the south.

"Beylinda!" Zelda shouted, "What are you doing?!"

"I am sorry, your majesty, but I had a vision. You, Link and the Sheikah were killed by a monster and we can not have that happen." Beylinda explained.  
"I see. Well, we will have to find the sages regardless of you vision." Zelda said

"Oh! I just remembered!" Nakiu said, "I was supposed to give this to Link, where is he?"

"He's in the eating room." Zelda said, "The mess hall? Galley? Whatever its called, he is there."

"Okay, thanks." Nakiu said, "Oh, and man overboard."

"Gah!" Both Zelda and Beylinda gasped as they saw a distant splashing in the distance.

Nakiu made his way to the room where Link was eating, also contemplating the same question Zelda had of the room's proper name. Being a Zora, he spent more time underwater than on ships. Once he was there he saw Link picking up some fruit from the floor, no dought fallen from the ships sudden change in direction.

"Link, I was supposed to give you this Water Charm." Nakiu said, and pulled out a jewel in the shape of a rain drop, "It allows you to turn into a Zora."  
"Really? Cool! I've been wanting to turn into one!" Link said, "But my transformation masks stopped working once I left Termina."

"I was told to tell you to get those from the Oracles. One to turn you into a Zora, one for a Goron, one for a Deku Scrub, one for a Rito, and one for turning you into a small child or an adult. You need to go to Dragon Roost, Forest Haven, Outset, and Fire Mountain." Nakiu said. He was so busy with his explanation he didn't even notice Link left.

Link ran off as soon as he got the Water Charm. He put it around his neck, and instantly felt his body change. He didn't grow any taller, but his skin changed from human skin to a scaly fish-like skin. His hair receded into his head, and his eyes changed from their normal blue to a blackish color. Fins also sprouted from his forearms, and the back of his head. Even though you couldn't see his head fin due to his hat. He had to take off his boots, due to his feet changing into a wider more fin like form. His face was the last thing to change. Changing from his normal human face to the face of a Zora.

As soon as Link felt the changes stop he jumped into the ocean. It was then he noticed the Water Charm didn't change his clothes, only his body. But he didn't seem to care. He just wanted to swim through the oceans as fast as he could. He rammed what appeared to be part of a sunken ship, destroying it like he did to the boards that covered the secret entrance to the Gerudo Pirate's Fortress. He was having so much fun he didn't notice the ship had left him behind. Until he surfaced and saw it off in the distance.  
"Maybe jumping overboard without telling anyone wasn't the best idea..." Link mumbled, before racing after the ship.

He jumped back on board, and turned back to normal. He then went to change his clothes into something dry. Upon entering his room he saw Afios had just finished changing into a blue Tunic, white pants and a dry pair of boots. Link walked in right when Afios slipped the shirt over his shoulders. Link, himself, put on an outfit identical to the one he was just wearing.

"Did you get knocked overboard by the crazed pirate wannabe too?" Afios asked

"No, I went swimming as a Zora." Link answered, earning a skeptical look from the Sheikah. Link sighed and turned back into a Zora.

"Wow!" was the response, "How did you do that?"

"With this Water Charm." Link said, and handed said trinket to Afios.

Afios put it around his neck and tried to get it to work, but he couldn't get anything to happen. With a sad sigh, and a disappointed look, he gave the Water Charm back to Link, who used it to return to his human form. Link then took the charm off and stuck in in the satchel he had attached to his belt.

"I guess it only works for me."

"Yeah, it would appear so."

The two of them left the room and headed up to the ship's deck. Once there they Afios took the helm, and Link leaned on the railing and looked into the distance. He only snapped out of his thoughts when Nakiu came up and said he was about to leave.  
"Well, I've given you what I was meant too, so I'm going to go back home." he said, "I need to help finish rebuilding the village anyway. Bye guys."

With that Nakiu jumped off the ship and swam off. Link, Zelda, and Afios were waving good bye, while Beylinda couldn't have been happier to see him leave. She merely grunted and climbed back up to the Crow's Nest. Afios took the helm, while Zelda tried to figure out where they were going next. She was looking at a Sea Chart with Link.

"Given our current course, we're going straight to Fire Mountain. And thats where you get the Fire Charm." she said, "So that would be our best bet right now."

"Yes ma'am!" Afios said, and kept the ship on course.

The day was pretty much uneventful. Around dusk, Zelda dropped the anchor and made dinner with Beylinda, seeing as how neither Afios, nor Link, knew how to cook and Navi was to small. The meal consisted mainly of fruit and vegetables they got from WindFall Island. As they ate Zelda had decided that they should research these charms Link was supposed to collect.

Link was looking through some magic books with Afios, while Zelda was looking through a book of magical jewels and gems. Beylinda was trying to get a vision on the charms through meditation. Navi was studying the Water Charm Link already had. While doing so she noticed something inside it. It appeared to be a spirit of some sort. When Navi touched the blue gem that held it she was hit with a wave a nausea and passed out. She was having a strange dream.

_She could see a small Zoran boy, which looked exactly like Link's Zora from that the Water Charm granted him. There was also an older Zoran woman. She appeared to be the boys mother. She was hugging him tightly, and crying. It was then Navi noticed the boy's coloring was off. It was very dull, and he seemed to have labored breathing._

"_I'm so sorry you have to go through this!" said the Zoran woman, "I wish I could help you!"_

"_Mother, I want to do this!" said the boy, "It means my death won't be in vain!"_

"_I'm so proud of you," said the mother, "And I love you very much, my dear son. I hope you find comfort in whatever awaits you, my dear, sweat, brave, child."  
"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" said the boy._

"_I'm sorry my boy." said the mom, "Now, lets go see the Sage."_

_The two of them then left their home, and went to a house that was shaped line a giant conch shell. One there they were greeted by an elder Zora male. He led the two inside and had the boy stand in a symbol on the floor. It was a rain drop drawn on the floor. Once the boy was in the center of the symbol, the old Zora started chanting. The lines of the drawn rain drop started glowing a deep blue color. The young Zoran boy looked back at his mother, and the last thing he saw before everything went black was her smiling proudly at him._

_Once the spell was complete a small rain drop shaped gem was where the boy was standing mere seconds before. The mother Zora broke down in tears, and the Sage took the newly formed Water Charm and added a gold chain to it. He then turned to the Zoran woman, who was still crying at the lose of her son. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a tear stained face._

"_What he did was a noble action. He may have helped save the very world."_

"_I know, but its still hard."_

Navi woke up as soon as the Zoran woman finished her last sentence. She looked around and saw Link, Zelda, Beylinda, and Afios all looking at her. Link proceeded to pick her up and gently hug her. Navi was shocked by this, but hugged him back none the less.

"Navi I was so worried about you!" Link said, "You just passed out for no reason!"

"Link... I can't... breath..." Navi whispered.

"Oh!" Link gasped, releasing the small fairy, "Sorry."

"Navi, what happened?" Zelda asked

"I think I saw how the Water Charm was created." Navi answered, "It was created from a boy who was deathly ill. A Zoran Shaman tranformed his soul into the charm, granting Link the boy's body. In this case, Zoran form."

"Well, I'm sure these Charms are keys to Link's over coming this new evil, if they were made by Sages." Zelda said, "This means they are the most important things right now. And they are most likely what the Sages will give us. Lets get some sleep now, for we set sail as soon as the sun rises."

And with that said, the crew of the ship turned in for the night. They were ready to get started on their adventures into the Fire Mountain as soon as they got there. Link most of all. He wanted to get his next charm secures as soon as possible.

End of the chapter. I'm sorry for the delay.

R&R


	5. The Evil Revealed

I wasn't updating because I couldn't get this to turn out quite how I wanted. But , even though it still isn't quite how I wanted, I going to put up two chapters for the wait.

Chapter 5- The Evil Katrunda

It was late in the night, and everyone was asleep. Everyone except Navi that is. She was fluttering around the ship, obviously bothered by something. She had a fearful expression on her face. She could sense a great evil awakening, but she couldn't sense where it was coming from. All she knew was that it was close by. She was to preoccupied with what she was sensing to notice where she was going and she bumped into something.

"Ow..."

Navi looked at who she flew into, and it was Zelda. She quickly regained herself, and landed on Zelda's shoulder. Zelda and Navi both knew something was terribly wrong. But for some reason, neither of them knew where or why this feeling was coming.

"You sense it as well, don't you, Navi."

"Yes, Princess, I do. But where is it coming from?"

"Let us look together." Zelda said

So they went back to looking around the ship. A dreadful feeling lingered in the stale air. It was as if the winds themselves avoided the ship entirely. Except in one room. The room where Link and Afios where sleeping in there beds. When they got to the door they met with Beylinda, who was standing there already. When Zelda and Navi were with her Beylinda broke the door down, and all three gasped at what they saw.

There in the middle of the room was a woman holding Link by his neck, and Afios was unconscious on the floor. The woman was floating in between the two beds, and tossed Link aside when she saw the girls. She wore a skin tight outfit that showed her belly button, and spots of her legs and arms. It was white with black stripes here and there. She also had a long cloak that was opened from her mid stomach down. Her hair was pure white with black stripes in it, and was let down all the way to her ankles. Her eyes were golden yellow.

"Hmm, what have we here?" she spoke. Her voice sent chills down the spines of anyone who heard it. "If it isn't one of the very sages who imprisoned me. How _nice_ to see you again."

"Katrunda!" Zelda gasped.  
"Ah, I see you remember me. It is an _honor_. I think I will extract my revenge now."

She opened her palm towards Zelda and a red ball of energy started to form in her hand. But it suddenly vanished, and she grabbed her hand in pain. She hissed and glared at Zelda. She then resumed her position floating again.

"It would seem I don't have my full powers back. You are lucky this time."

With that said, Katrunda twirled and burst into what appeared to be specks of light. The specks faded, and the dreadful feeling left the ship. And Afios and Link started to wake up. Link was the first to fully come too, and look around the room. He stopped when he saw Zelda.  
"Where did that lady go?" he asked

"And who was she?" Afios added, opening his eyes. Zelda gasped, as if she was expecting something.

"Afios, your eyes..." Navi spoke up, "They are red."

"What?" Afios grabbed a mirror that was on the table in the room. He looked at his now red eyes. The same color of Impa's eyes now. "What happened?"

"My fear has been confirmed. Katrunda has escaped ." Zelda said, "The other six Sages and I were trying to seal her away in the Evil Realm using a our powers, like we did with Ganon. But since Link was away, and despite the fact we knew she was not as weakened as Ganon was we tried anyway. During the actual sealing Afios, as a young child, got in the way. And instead of being sealed inside of the SEvil Realm, Katrunda was seal inside of you, Afios, while you went into the Evil Realm. We had hoped that she would never break free, for when you passed on, she would too."

"But why didn't I know anything about this? And why was I told I got my eye color from my father?!" Afios asked, obviously infuriated.

"We thought it best if you didn't know the truth." Zelda said, "In fear that you would take your life. Even as a child Impa knew you were special. So she wanted to make sure you lived to fulfill you destiny."

"Why did you not just destroy this Katrunda?" Beylinda asked

"She was too strong for us Sages alone. And with Link gone, we had no other choice. We thought that because of our Sage powers, she would be sealed forever. But it seems this was not the case. We almost lost young Afios to the Evil Realm. If Impa hadn't risked the unknown to save him, he would have been trapped there."

"Why don't I remember any of this? Did you put a spell on me?!" Afios asked

"No, we didn't have to, you did not remember anything of what happened. You must have repressed the memories yourself." was Zelda's answer.

"Is this the enemy the Goddesses wanted us to defeat?" Link asked

"I don't know. But what I do know is that seal should not have broken on its own." Zelda said.

Afios and Link glanced at each other. To Beylinda, Zelda, and Navi this did not go unnoticed. The three of them surrounded the two male members of the team and glared. Link and Afios both knew they were in trouble.

"What did you do?!" Beylinda asked, impatiently

"Well, you see..." Afios started, before Link interrupted him

"It was my fault!" Link spoke, "I wanted to try a spell, and the one I did was a sealing spell! I accidentally sealed myself to the floor! I couldn't move or anything! So when Afios came in he saw the spell the book was on, and me lying motionless and recited the counter spell. But it was so powerful that it broke all seals withing the room! But its not all bad!"

"Whats good about this, Link?" Zelda asked, rubbing her temples.  
"The spell opened this jar we could not open!" Link said, and held up a jar of red Chu Jelly, "They used some weird sealing metal instead of a cork."

"Link, all you have to do is turn the top and it'll open." Zelda said

"Oh, why didn't we think of that, Afios?"

"Afios didn't think of trying?" Beylinda asked, "Heh, some representative of wisdom you are."

"Hey! I would have figured it out if I didn't double over in pain from some woman clawing out of my stomach!"

"Excuses, excuses." Was all Beylinda said in reply, waving her hand.

"You should have seen it!" Link said, "Afios was all '_Ow my stomach_' then he bent over and was all like '_I feel like its ripping open!_' he said. Then a black spiral appeared and he screamed in pain. It was so loud I'm surprised you didn't hear it. Anyway, that lady climbed out of that spiral, and Afios passed out right when the spiral disappeared. I tried to go see if he was alive, but she grabbed my neck and lifted me up off the ground. And then you came it." Navi, Beylinda, and Zelda stared dumbfounded at Link.

"Someone's talkative tonight..." Beylinda said, regaining her composure.

"Thats the most I've ever heard you say on once." Navi said, "I mean if your words were written down, you would have spoken two whole paragraphs."

"Regardless of Link's sudden fondness of talking we need to get some sleep." Zelda said, "We still need to get the rest of those amulets. We should all get some sleep, if we can. Tomorrow we reach Fire Mountain and get the Goron Charm."

With that said everyone went back to their own rooms, leaving Link and Afios alone. They laid in their beds for a while. Neither of them falling asleep. Link couldn't sleep because he was thinking about how much fun he was going to have rolling around as a Goron. Afios, on the other hand, was thinking about Katrunda. He was wondering why he could not remember having her sealed inside of him. He grabbed the mirror from the table separating the two beds in the room and studied his eyes. He wasn't used to seeing them being the red they now were. For as long as he could remember his eyes were the one thing that stood him out from the other Sheikah. But now they were the same shade as his mother's eyes. And for some reason he didn't like it. Maybe it was the thought of change that he didn't like. Or that he was the reason a new evil was loose and his eyes were there taunting him. He closed his eyes and set the mirror back in its place.

He wanted to throw the mirror out the window. But he couldn't bring himself to. It was a gift from Beylinda when his birthday came. He knew ti was a last minute thing, as it had her name engraved on it. But he for reason's he did not know that simple mirror became his favorite possession. Afios was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the familiar sound of Link's snoring. He looked out the small opening on the wall and saw the moon was near setting. He decided it best to at least get a few hours of sleep before they got to the island.

End chapter. From this point on Afios' eyes are the same red as Impa's.

R&R


	6. A Destiny Changed

Here's the next chapter. Hopefully this one will be better than the last chapter.

Chapter 6- A Destiny Changed

The team was standing on the shores of an active volcano. It wasn't erupting at the moment, but that could change at any second. They decided it best to get in and out as fast as they could. As they climbed the mountain some kind of barrior kept Zelda out of the volcano.

"It would appear I can not enter." she said, "I'll wait in the ship, while you four go get the charm."

"I'll stay with the princess." Navi said, "In case we need to get you for something."

"Then let us get this over with."Beylinda said, "I'm not particularly fond of hot places."  
"But you grew up in a desert, where its always hot." Link said

"That is true, but to me that is not heat, that is normal temperature." Beylinda said

That was the end of the conversation. They didnt' talk in the volcano, so they didn't attract any unwanted attention. Fire keese could be seen of in the distance, but strangely no other fire based monster could be seen. This was good, as this meant they would have to fight anything to tough. But it still made them nervous.

When they reached a room with a giant head a stream of lava spouts from the floor in the center of the room, and melts the giant stone head, revealing a path that leads back to the entrance to the dungeon, and up through said entrance. A sound, that sounded like glass breaking, filled the air before a scream was then heard, and recognized as Zelda's. As the lava retreated back into the hole, with Zelda in tow. Somehow the lava wasn't harming her.

"Zelda!" Link shouted, and ran and jumped down into the hole. But he was stopped before he fell into the ocean of liquid rock by Beylinda and Afios. Beylinda grabbed Link' hand, while Afios was holding Beylinda's feet.

"Link you idiot!" Afios shouted, "You want to get yourself melted?!"

"Let me go! I have to save her!" Link shouted, trying to wiggle free from the grip of Beylinda.

"You'll not break my grip, Link!" Beylinda said, "You best calm down so we can save the princess together!"

Link stopped squirming, and with great effort, Afios pot them both back on safe ground. Once they were no longer in immediate danger of falling into the ocean of molten rock they started looking for a way to get down safely. After a few moments of thinking, they remembered there was a rope on the ship. So that was their next destination.

But then they got to where they left their sturdy vessel, their hearts sunk, for their ship had sunk. But all was not lost, a passing salvage ship managed to save all of Afios' magic books, and all Link's and Beylinda's various weapons. The salvage crew was even kind enough to give them backpacks to carry the things they saved, free of charge. After they got their things together, they headed back to rescue Zelda.

"Link!" came a voice from under the waves. Navi the fairy came up, and flew straight towards the young hero. "Link! I'm so sorry! That monster trapped me under a bottle and I was taken underwater with the ship. I escaped when an air bubble knocked the bottle over, and revealed the opening."

"Well, since you're here you can help us." Link said, "We need to hurry!"

They reentered the volcano, and went back to the room with the floor melted away. Securing one end of the rope to a nearby stone, they climbed down and were shocked to see the remains of a temple! Link recognized it to be the fire Temple. But he also saw what appeared to be a mine. His best guess was that the Goron must have expanded the fire temple some time in the past.

Once they reached a ledge where they could stand on, they set off in search of Princess Zelda. The heat was almost unbearable. Even Beylinda, who had grown up in a desert, found the heat almost to much. But despite that they pushed on. Fighting various fire based enemies, and solving many puzzles. But one had them stumped. There was a large lava lake in the room, and nothing they could use as a passage. The only thing that really stood out was a band of some kind of metal that lined the walls.

"So, we have the boss key, and we can see the boss door, on the other side of that lava." Beylinda said, and turned to Afios, "So, Mr. Smartypants, what do we do?"

Afios wore an expression that showed he was deep in thought. Link quickly grew bored, and picked up a small shiny piece of iron from the ground near his feet. He tossed it into the lake, but it flew towards the blueish-green metal that lined the wall. Afios raised an eyebrow. He picked up another tiny chunk or iron, and tossed it at the wall.

"Yes, lets all throw rocks, that'll get us across." Beylinda said, rolling her eyes.

"No, the iron is attracted to that blue metal." Afios said, "I know how we could get across!"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a book. He flipped through the pages and stopped when he found what he was looking for. He muttered some words neither Beylinda nor Link had heard before, and Navi's glow intensified, and she began to grow. When she stopped, she was the same hight as Beylinda, meaning she was large enough to carry them across.

"That... that was genius..." Beylinda said, "But what does it have to do with the chunks of rock sticking to the metal?"

"Eh hehe... Absolutely nothing..." Afios said, trying to make it sound as if making Navi grow was in actual intention.  
"You did that on accident, didn't you." Beylinda said, with a suspicious look.

"Does it matter whether I did or not? All that matters is we can get across now." Said the Sheikah male, as he pointed to Navi flying Link across to the other side.

"I'll take that as a yes." Beylinda said, walking towards the edge, waiting for Navi to take her across.

"Can't you give me more credit than that?" Afios asked, with his head hung low

"Tsk, no." Was all Beylinda said, as if ti was the msot obvious thing in the world, before allowing Navi to carry her across.

Almost as soon as Navi got Afios to the other side, the magic on her ran out and she shrunk down to her normal size, inches away from the safety of the Ledge Beylinda and Link were on. This inturn caused Afios to fall towards the lava, and certain death.

"Gah!" he cried as he fell

"Afios!" Link and Beylinda shouted.

They ran and looked over the edge, and saw their Sheikah friend hanging from a rock by the back of his shirt. Link had a dumbfounded look on his face, while Beylinda fell back and sighed. Navi fluttered down to face level with the ticked off looking Afios.

"Heh heh, sorry about that." she said, rubbing the back of her head. Although you couldn't tell because of her glow. It was obvious she was holding back laughter from the look if the young Sheikah's face.

"Yes, very funny. Lets all laugh at my near death experience." Afios said, angrily. "Maybe when you done laughing at my misery you can be kind enough and get me off this really sharp and painful rock before it breaks and I take a lava bath."

After climbing up the rope, which Link sent down Afios glared angrily at the still laughing Beylinda. He sighed as Link opened the door, the sound of which aloud Beylinda to regain herself. He wipped the tears from her eyes, and patted the soot and soil from her clothes and proceeded to follow Link, Navi, and Afios into the room where the boss lurked and Zelda was held captive.

The room was rather simple in its design. It was round, and had a cage, which Zelda was trapped in, hanging from the center of the ceiling. Other than that, and what appeared to be a large rock in the middle of the floor, directly under the cage. Link ran to the center of the room, and climbed the massive object and grabbed the bars of Zelda's cage.

"Link! You're standing on the boss of this temple!" Zelda said

"Eh?!" was Link's response. His eyes grew wide, and the right side of his mouth went up in a shocked smile.

The monster stood up so suddenly that it destroyed the cage that held Zelda. Link Landed with a thud on the hard floor of the boss room, while Zelda landed on Link. The Monster looked behind at the group. It had a pig like face, with fire for hair. The 'hair' went down its spine to the bas of it's tale, which looked like the tail of a Crocodile. It had the fingers clawed hands, and cloven hooves for feet. It also had a large piece of armor strapped to its chest. And in its left hand it held a Goron. But something about the Goron was weird. It was transparent! And where it's heart should be was the Goron Charm!

"Thats the monster from my vision!" Beylinda said, her voice full of fear, "This is what I was trying to get away from!"  
"It would seem this was fated to happen, and you vision was just to let us know it was coming." Zelda said, helping Link up, "Even if it was not, we would have to fight it eventually."

The giant monster swung its massive free arm and struck Link in the side of his head, knocking both unconscious and into Zelda. In its wide swing it hit the ceiling of the room, causing a pile of rocks to fall onto Beylinda. Beylinda opened her eyes to see the rocks had landed in such a way that she was trapped, as if the rocks were to trap her in place, but let her see what was going on throw a small gap in the way the rocks landed.

The Monster then turned its attention to the last member of the group able to do some harm to it. Afios let out an audible gasp when the monster suddenly appeared directly in front of him, its arm raised ready to strike down. When it did, something hit its head, causing it to miss Afios' head, abut hit his arm, breaking it, causing him to scream in pain. Despite of his pain, Afios looked to where the projectile had come from. Who he saw standing there surprised him.

"I'm glad I came to help." said the Zora who was known as Nakiu, "I thought the Hero of Legend would be stronger. But there he lays napping during a battle. Not a very good strategy." No sooner than did he say that did the monster ht him with a fire ball, burning his chest, and rendering him unconscious.

Beylinda's eyes widened as Afios ran and stood in front of Zelda, who was trying to revive Link using her magic to heal his head, which was in her lap. It was the seen from her vision. And she was powerless to stop it. She tried to lift the rock that acted as a roof to her small prison, but found it to be too heavy. She looked out the small window and saw the monster fire a stream of molten lava at Link, Zelda, and Afios.

"No!" She screamed as the lava hit its mark.

She dropped to her knees when she saw there was nothing left where her friends were standing a mere second before. Tears were now falling from her now closed eyes. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the monster laughing. She narrowed her eyes with a mixture of anger, sorrow, and disgust. She punched the stone next to the gap where she had been watching the fight. The stone came loose, making the gap large enough for her to squeeze through, but not enough to cause the pile to collapse.

So thats what she did. Once free, she pulled out her scimitars ran full speed towards the large pig-like monster, jumping and slicing off the armor that protected its chest. When she turned around she saw that the monster had a crystal like eye in the center of its chest area. She knew that was her target, the monster's weak point. She ran as fast as she could towards the monster, but ,Like Afios, was shocked by the speed this creature possessed. The Creature sped around the room, making it imposable for Beylinda to even target the creature let alone catch up to it and destroy it.

"Beylinda..." came the weak voice from Nakiu, "you have to slow him down somehow."

"Well gee, I never would have thought of that by myself." Beylida said rolling her eyes. "I will avenge my friends!"

She looked around the room and saw the pile of rocks that held her captive. She got an idea from them. She ran at them and jump kicked one into the wall, the monster was going so fast it couldn't stop in time and tripped, landing on the crystal in its chest, shattering it, and slamming its head into the wall. Beylinda goes up to it and the monster disperses into a cloud of smoke and dissolves into the room. Beylinda picked up the dropped Goron Charm and cradled it close to her heart.

"Beylinda, I'm sorry for the loss of your friends." Nakiu said, "I truly am."

"I ... I now realize how much they meant to me. I wish I would have showed it more when they lived."

"Lets get out of here." Nakiu said, grabbing Beylinda's hand.

The charm in Beylinda's hand made a red beam of light appear in the center of the room, and that was meant to be the exit. Both wounded and exhausted, Beylinda and Nakiu left the temple. They came out in the waters near the island and Nakiu helped Beylinda to shore. The Volcano showed no signs of erupting anytime soon. It looked at piece now.

"Beylinda!" came a voice that filled Beylinda's heart with a feeling of hope. "Beylinda! You're alive!"

"Princess?" Beylinda turned around and the young princess with Link in tow. "Wheres Afios?"

"I... I couldn't save him." Zelda said, "He was just out of my reach. I thought I had gotten all three of us when I use Fiore's Wind to get us out of the way of that attack. But when we got here Afios wasn't with us."

"I see..." Beylinda said, looking down. "I got the Goron Charm. It belongs to you, Link."

Beylinda gave the Goron Charm to Link, who put it in hes satchel with the Zora Charm. He sighed, and looked at the floating pieces of wood that were once the magnificent ship the Goddesses had provided for them. In one day they had lost so much. They were stranded on a volcanic island, their friend was gone, and their adventure seemed hopeless now. Link looked up towards the sky and gasped. Floating there was their missing friend.

"Look!" Link said, pointing.

"Yes, I couldn't let anything happen to my gracious host." said Katrunda as she appeared from thin air, "Not after he housed me for so many years."

"Release him!" Beylinda shouted

"Oh, but I can't do that."

"What do you want with him?" Zelda asked

"If you must know, my arm suddenly broke for no reason. So I figured I must still be sealed to this boy, and whatever happens to him happens to me. So I'm going to keep him safe. But I can't do that and look for my true power at the same time, which left me with a problem. And my answer to that problem was to make sure he is safe, and the best place for that is in my care. Well, I'm off now. I have to make sure this kid stays safe in my dungeon!"

With that said Katrunda, and Afios, shattered into tiny particles of energy and flew off into the sky. Zelda, Link, Navi, and Beylinda watched, helpless to do anything, and since their boat sunk they were stranded on the island. Even the closest island was too far to swin.

All hope seemed lost when something started to surface from under the waves. With a massive splash came hope. Their boat had somehow repaired itself, and came back to the surface all on its own. None of the group knew how it happened, but now they could pursue Katrunda, and save their Sheikah friend.

End Chapter.

R&R.


End file.
